1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a metal thin film and a metal wiring pattern and to a method of manufacturing a display panel, and more particularly, to a method of forming a low-resistance metal thin film capable of enhancing an adhesive property with a substrate (e.g. glass substrate) using, for example, a silver (Ag)-alloy and to a method of forming a metal wiring pattern using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically with a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an electric field between pixel and common electrodes constituting a unit pixel is changed so that the light transmittance of liquid crystals provided therebetween is controlled, thereby displaying an image.
The LCD panel is generally provided with a plurality of fine metal wiring patterns, and an external grayscale voltage is applied to a unit pixel region through the fine metal wiring pattern, so that the electric field between the pixel and common electrodes is changed.
Conventionally, to form a fine metal wiring pattern, an aluminum (Al) metal wiring is generally formed by forming an Al film on a glass substrate and patterning it. However, with an Al metal wiring, there may be a difficulty encountered in that the wiring resistance may be high. In an attempt to prevent the above difficulty from occurring, studies for using copper (Cu) or silver (Ag) with low wiring resistance as a substance for a metal wiring instead of Al have been actively conducted. Particularly, as Ag has the lowest specific resistivity among wiring substances, a metal wiring with a low wiring resistance can be formed.
However, difficulties may still be encountered because Ag has a poor adhesive property with respect to a lower glass substrate, and as a result an Ag metal wiring may be easily separated from the glass substrate. Further, exposed Ag may be damaged in a subsequent dry etching for patterning, so that it may be very difficult to form a wiring using Ag.
Thus, there is a need for a method of forming a low-resistance metal thin film capable of enhancing an adhesive property with a substrate (e.g. a glass substrate) and a method of forming a metal wiring pattern using the same.